


How you remind me

by rosalina2124



Category: Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Joe get's sick on a case will Frank be there for him when he need him the most????Never made it as a wise manI couldn't cut it as a poor man stealingTired of living like a blind manI'm sick of sight without a sense of feelingAnd this is how you remind meThis is how you remind me of what I really amThis is how you remind me of what I really amIt's not like you to say sorryI was waiting on a different storyThis time I'm mistakenFor handing you a heart worth breakingAnd I've been wrongI've been downInto the bottom of every bottleThese five words in my head screamAre we having fun yetYet, yet, yet, no no
Kudos: 3





	How you remind me

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand carding through my hair causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Frank and I relax,we must have made it to where we were stopping for the night. I’ve not been feeling good today,been nauseous and having a hard time getting myself to eat anything,haven’t been able to stomach it. I started running a little bit of a fever this afternoon,I’ve been in and out of sleep since lunch,tired,I’ve only thrown up once so far,I had to get him to pull over,it was better than throwing up in the car. “Shh it’s alright baby brother,we’ve made it to hotel for the night,you ready to go inside”he murmurs softly placing a cool hand on my cheek,checking for a fever that I know is there. “I think so Frank”I murmur softly as I let him undo my seatbelt. I let him help me get out,I’m a little unsteady on my feet at first,but I manage,and he wraps an arm around my waist. I find myself leaning into the contact,when I’m sick I just want comfort more than anything,and he’ll give it to me when I need it.

I let him guide me to the room,and he unlocks the door and we go in. I let him sit me on the bed,then he goes back out to the car,to get our bags,then he comes back in. “You’ll probably feel better if you get a shower Joey,then you can rest I promise”he murmurs softly crouching in front of me,cool hand on my knee. He’s the only one allowed to call me Joey,anyone else I don’t like it,but I don’t mind with him for some reason. “OK,I’m really tired”I murmur softly as I let him card a hand through my hair, “I know baby brother,the shower shouldn’t take you too long,it’ll help I promise,then you can rest”he murmurs softly as I let him help me up. He guides me to the bathroom,and I let him help me undress,too tired to do it myself, then he starts the water. He gets the temp just right,not too hot,but not too cold,lukewarm because of the fever.  
I get in,and he goes back into the room itself,trying to give me privacy,but leaving the bathroom door partially open in case I need him. The lukewarm water feels good on my skin,kinda helps relax me. I stay under for a little bit,washing myself down,then I’m ready to get out. I manage to do it myself with little problems,and I dry myself off then wrap the towel around my waist and go back in the room. There’s pjs on my bed,he must have put them there when I was in the shower. He comes over,and I let him help me get into my PJ’s,hands too shaky to do it myself. Then I let him help me get into bed,tucking me in under the covers,and helping me sit up against the pillows,which means I’ll need to take medicine,as loathe as I am to do it.  
“I know baby brother,this will help I promise,make you feel a little less nauseous”he murmurs as I see him grab the bottle,the nasty pink stuff,I know it’ll help,but it doesn’t make it any less nasty,I hate the taste of it,but I know it’ll help if I can stomach it. I see him pour the dose into a medicine cup,then he holds the cup to my lips. I take it,grimacing at the taste,then he lets me wash it down with water,then he gets my temperature. Then he helps me lay down on my side,pulling the covers over me.”Get some sleep baby brother,I’ll be here Joey,I’ll wake you in awhile to eat something”he murmurs softly as I feel him move to leave. “Where are you going”I murmur softly,not wanting him to leave,wanting him to stay. “Not far Joey,I’m just going to get a wet cloth,I’ll be back”he murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair,comforting.


End file.
